everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Damien Schicksal
Damien Schicksal he/him is a 2015-introduced original character. He has (unwillingly) taken up the responsibility of being the Devil in The Tailor who Sold his Soul to The Devil, but has become quite content with his role. He is currently attending his Third Year (otherwise known as Yearbook Year) at Ever After High. Character Personality Not one to stir up waters, Damien thinks that others see him as boring, and is fine with it. In fact, most of the student population probably do think he's boring. He's tedious to talk to, if you can find him, and never goes out of his way to interact with others any more than he needs to. He's a recluse, and he's just there, and he's boring. Generally speaking, Damien's pretty peaceful. He avoids conflicts as best he can, very much unlike a certain other demon. And conflict isn't the only thing he avoids! Damien also has an aversion to responsibility, often delegating tasks with the help of his powers. He's a free spirit in that way, doing as he pleases, though what he pleases is decidedly more tame than that of his sister's. You can call Damien a coward! He won't mind. After all, he doesn't pay much mind to the opinions of others. Damien is an incredibly pretentious individual with a penchant for playing the victim. He's happy to spin these sort of ideas into something that fits his fancy more: the misunderstood protagonist, with world mistakenly against him. ...He's rather melodramatic, wouldn't you think? Damien's really into the idea of constant misery, and that he's some sort of unfixable nightmare. He wishes he was a suffering gothic anti-hero. Sadly he only does the moping about part, but he's 50% there! Damien enjoys being by himself, for the most part. He can be alone with his thoughts and think sad things! His isolation from his peers is partly his own doing, because he's. Like That. But Damien is also the type of person to feel as if he was born in the wrong time. Simply put, he greatly romanticizes the past, an influence of all those old books he reads. He feels as if the world he lives in is a downgrade, and so would rather shut himself in with his books. He can be apathetic, which puts off the people that he interacts with. A lack of regard for other people and his "me-against-the-world" mindset don't help. Damien's pretty awful at communicating, but his powers add another layer of mess so he's the root of the many misunderstandings taking place at Ever After High. Perhaps this is why he prefers to be alone so often... hm... tldr; why is he like this? Appearance Damien comes off as uneasy and awkward most of the time, and that certainly carries over to his appearance! Usually, he can be spotted standing stiffly in the middle of nowhere, dressed in too many layers for the weather. His often uncomfortable-looking posture is highlighted by his proportions. He's a 6'5" cadaverous individual, people tend to notice when he stretches out. One thought that surely crosses the minds of EAH students when they see him is "man, how does he stand up so straight?" Infamous for being the kid who had been caught on a not-so-sober Blondie Lockes' MirrorPhone one fateful night and mistaken for a cryptid by the entire school (including himself), Damien unfortunately looks like someone you'd want to stay away from. With a sickly complexion that apparently glows like hellfire with flash turned on, it's reasonable enough that people would want to avoid this scary man! Reasonable enough, that an entire buddy system and safety protocol system was implemented to protect against this "threat". Luckily, Blondie realized the error of her ways when she accidentally broke into Damien's dorm room. In her own words, she'd "recognize that lack of melanin anywhere!" Damien has floppy and shaggy black hair that's usually in a constant state of bedhead. Parts of it are inky blue actually, but no one can ever tell the difference anyways. His entire body is pointy, and his face is no different. With somewhat hollow cheeks, a sharp nose, and thin expressive eyebrows, the only thing not angular are his eyes. His eyes are a striking shade of teal, framed by long lashes. They're downturned and constantly appear sleepy, probably from his nights of weeping on a moonlit balcony. He has eye bags, which he accentuates with eye shadow stolen from his sister. While his sister has leathery bloodred wings, Damien has inky-blue feathered ones, with a wingspan of about 12 feet. His horns are black and resemble that of a ram's. He leaves them out, though he usually keeps his wings folded. Interests Baking (Hatred of Cooking) Damien's love of baking and dislike of cooking provides some insight into who he is. They're often considered to be one thing, after all, since they're both concerned with making food. The fact that Damien'' insists'' on differentiating between the two, and his reasoning for preferring baking, is just... Baking is where you measure your ingredients, prepare them all, then shove them somewhere with a timer. How quaint. Cooking is the culinary equivalent of wrestling an alligator while avoiding bits of lava flying at you. Damien likes shoving dough in a pan and forgetting about it, not dealing with overcooked zucchini and hot pans. He actually isn't very fond of sweets, so Desi ends up eating whatever he makes. Books (Appearing to Like Books) In all honesty, Damien probably doesn't even like these books. The dusty ones that most everyone knows, the classics that professors applaud. He forces himself to try to read them, understand them, interpret them. And then he waxes poetic about them at any chance he gets, as if to prove that he's cultured or something. Abilities Damien used Confusion! It's super effective! Basically, Damien's presence causes confusion for other people. People in his vicinity become slightly more forgettable, slightly more willing to accept things that don't really make a lot of sense. He's annoyed as he can't really control it properly yet, so all his interactions end up even more frustrating for him. The strength at which this operates fluctuates. Someone experiencing it would feel all sleepy, like a fog surrounds their mind, fuzzying the edges of their vision and dulling any sound to mere murmurs. While he is technically capable of making deals and stealing souls or whatever, he just. doesn't? He has no interest in stealing souls. If people seek him out, he'll ask them to get him something else for their part of the deal. He and Desi have the same range of power, but while Desi uses this freedom to cheat her clients, Damien ends up doing kind of the opposite. Management got mad at him for using up Hell's resources just so he could have a blue velvet chaise lounge decorated with raven bones, so he just stopped making any deals at all. Damien simply decided it wasn't worth the scolding anymore, he had 3 chaise lounges and that's plenty enough. Wandering, desperate souls are all directed to Desi nowadays. Fairy Tale - The Tailor who Sold his Soul to The Devil How The Story Goes The story is literally two sentences long. I'm not even kidding. Have a link though: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Tailor_Who_Sold_His_Soul_to_the_Devil How Does Damien Fit Into it? The Terrible Two were born, mucked about, became demons, got adopted, went to school. Parallels *there aren't many oops *its a mexican fairy tale wait what? this was not on wikipedia before! Viewpoint on Destiny Damien identifies as a Royal, simply because he doesn't care about the destiny debate. He already signed the Storybook, even if it was fake, so wouldn't it just be too much work to go through that mess? The second years can go through that themselves. In the meantime, let him go through his 30 minute destiny without conflict, please. Name It's fairly straightforward this time around! Damien is a name that looks similar to "demon", originating from the Greek word "damān", meaning "to tame, subdue." Schicksal is the German word for fate. maybe if i gave him a name before he took on this one.. Education Class-ic Schedule 'Freedom Year' Damien personally has no interest in learning the Cooking Class-ic curriculum, he just wants unlimited access to the kitchens. 'Legacy Year' 'Yearbook Year' 'Fourth Year' Hextracurricular Activities ??? There's this one specific thing but... Trivia *I used to consider Damien as the blue jay of the family, which is kind of like being the black sheep except the opposite. But I can't anymore, because I just made him a sad sack extreme. *Zena gifted him the title byronic fool, which I find lovely! It's his nickname now. *Something something Daman and Pythias myehh friendship Quotes Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:The Tailor Who Sold His Soul To The Devil Category:German Category:Demons Category:LGBTA+ Category:Bisexual Category:Demisexual Category:Donut's Stuff Category:Donut Hunters